Cursed
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: I knew he wasn't the good guy. In fact, he was as close to pure evil as you could get and I wanted nothing to do with him. But I couldn't control the connection I had to Damon Salvatore. He may have been evil, but Damon was the only one who could make the pain stop. Damon/OC
1. The Story of My Life

_Cursed_

 _**Chapter One**_

 _The Story of My Life_

On the outside, Mystic Falls looked like a quiet, normal little town. But It wasn't, not even close. This sleepy little town in Virginia was a bed of supernatural activity. Vampires, witches, werewolves and however many things seemed to just like flock here in groves. Not many normal people knew about what really happened in this sleepy old town, I was one of the unlucky few.

But I wasn't exactly normal myself.

Nows the part where I should probably tell you about myself. My name is Amelia Jane Crossen, but I prefer to be called Ellie. I was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia; leaving only when my mother took her own life before I reached my thirteenth birthday. After that, I was sent to California to live with my aunt, Terra and her vampire fiancee, Marco.

It was there that I learned how not normal I really was. And the messed up story behind my family's power, and the curse that came with it.

The Crossen's were Gypsies, sort of. We had the magic, but we didn't live in covered wagons traveling the old country, or at least not anymore. There were a few gypsy families that were still forced to travel, never allowed to put down roots, they were called the Travelers. And they were mostly assholes.

Honestly, we were more like witches, just a little less judgy when it came to the other supernatural creatures of the planet.

It was on my actual thirteenth birthday that I first found out, not too long after my mother died. Imagine going to bed a perfectly normal, albeit distraught, twelve year old only to wake up as a thirteen-year-old with her possessions floating around the room. The mess was ridiculous and thankfully Terra didn't make me clean it by myself.

The power was our blessing. But more than that, it was our curse. It ate us alive and whether we used it or not it made no difference. There was only one thing in existence that could end the pain of our bodies failing us, to turn. To die, and then rise from our graves as the undead. How we were cursed, though, was very... complicated. Convoluted.

Honestly, I couldn't even really begin to explain the why and the how. As I said, it was very complicated.

As far as I knew, there weren't any other gypsies in Mystic Falls. I knew for a fact that there was a family of witches. My good friend Bonnie Bennett being part of that prestigious family.

Thinking of Bonnie, I let a smile adorn my face. It had been _years_ since I had seen my old group of friends. Since moving we called each other once or twice a week, sending emails just about every day. I actually hadn't heard from my friends in months. One of the last emails I had received was actually from Bonnie, telling me that our friend Elena's parents had died in a car accident. Elena miraculously surviving the waters under Wickery Bridge.

So once school ended I did the only thing I could do. I packed up my belongings and drove a Uhaul all the way from Cali to Virginia.

It took me a little over two days to arrive, and settle back into my families old home. Though it wasn't really so much as settling as it was making my bed and taking a shower before digging through my many boxes of clothes and shoes. None of my old friends knew that I had come home, the plan was to surprise them at the Mystic Grill.

The sun had long since set by the time I had finished getting ready. I kept my outfit simple, yet something that Caroline's inner fashionista would approve of. A silky white tank top adorned with black roses, black jeans and a pair of silver pumps, decorated in sparkling silver glitter. The only splash of color being my blue and silver prayer beads.

It was as I was putting on my black cropped jacket that I noticed the pain in my joints, dull but still there. That wasn't good, but there wasn't anything I could do about it right now. In other words, I still have time.

My families home was set back in the woods on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. It only took a few minutes to get into town on foot for a normal human.

" _Viteză_ " I stated, the power of my family lacing my voice before I took off running. I wasn't as fast as a vampire, I've tested that theory, but I was fast enough to give them a run for their money.

Less than two minutes later, I was standing in the dark alley behind the Grill. After fixing my hair and my jacket, I rounded the corner and walked into the building, my eyes instantly searching for my friends. It didn't seem like they were here yet, so I made my way over to the bar and slapped my fake ID on the counter.

I could have easily used a spell to make the bartender think I was of age, but I had the fake ID for a reason. Might as well use it.

As I waited for my drink, I looked around the crowded area. There was something huge going on tonight, I just couldn't place my finger on what. Then it hit me, the comet. Tonight was the first time in 145 years that this phenomenal ball of fire would appear in the night sky above the town. To the townsfolk, it was just a beautiful occurrence.

But to people like me, people who were supernatural, it meant power. There were a few, mostly witches, who believed that the comet was something that could only bring evil. A part of me could see where they were coming from. An object of power was sure to attract evil, but it can attract good too.

There was no such thing as evil magic. Just evil people.

After my drink was served, and the cool glass rested in my palm, I went back to scanning the crowd. It didn't take long for me to realize that my friends weren't at the Grill. Groaning, I downed the rest of my drink in one gulp and winced slightly at the slight burn I felt in my throat.

Placing the now empty glass on the bar top, I stood and left the Grill, maybe my friends were outside waiting for the comet to pass through the night sky. Finding them would be a challenge. It seemed like just about everyone in Mystic Falls was wandering the streets with small candles in their hands.

Biting my lip, I weighed my options. I could use my magic and track their location, I was dead no matter how much I used. Using too much, however, just sped up the process. Deciding that I could find Elena and the others the old fashioned way, I pulled out my cell phone and hit the speed dial.

" _Hello?_ " Elena's voice came through.

"Hey, 'Lena, what's up?" I asked with a smile.

" _Oh, um, nothing much. The comet thing is tonight_ " she told me.

"Oh cool" I played it off. "So what are you and the others hanging at the Grill or something?" I asked.

" _We're actually on our way there now._ "

"Everything alright?" I couldn't help but ask.

" _Yea. You remember Matt's sister, right_?" Elena asked. Of course I remembered, they were sort of my cousins after all. " _Well, she was attacked a few days ago. She was in the hospital, but now she's wandering around town high as a kite and we can't find her anywhere_."

"Aw jeez, I wish I could help" I told her. Little did she know, their search party was about to gain one more.

So I waited, leaning against the brick wall just outside the door. It was then that it happened. Let me tell you, being sucked into a vision kinda sucked. It was like I was being literally _pulled_ from my body, but the thing about that was, my body still needed to do the most basic of functions. I needed to _breathe_. So by the time I finally snapped back to my body, it was as if I had been close to drowning.

It wasn't often that I had a vision of my self and whenever I did, the visions were always from different perspectives. I saw myself, this time. And I was crouched down on a dark rooftop next to a dark-haired girl I knew as Vicki Donovan. AKA my junkie cousin. There were two other people with us, but I couldn't see their faces. I just knew that it was two males.

And then I was standing back in front of the Grill and gasping for air. I probably looked neurotic. Cursing, ran a hand through my messy brown hair. I didn't need the vision to tell me that Vicki was still missing, but it did tell me that my cousin was still _alive_. And really that's all that matters.

Fiddling with the key ring in my jacket pocket, I started walking and after making sure I wasn't being watched, I dipped into the dark alley. I kept a small, unnoticeable blade on my key ring for reasons like this. Since I didn't have anything that belonged to Vicki on me, I had to go a different route. Blood always worked.

"Căutați sângele meu" I chanted lowly, my voice barely above a whisper after making a small cut on my finger, I let the blood drip onto my palm. Once the spell had enough, the magic in me started twisting the little red blob in my hand. I always hated tracking this way and I couldn't help the miniscule grimace on my face when the blood formed a teeny tiny little arrow in my palm. Pointing me in Vicki's direction.

Walking briskly, I held my arm close to my body with my palm face up. Discreetly glancing down to make sure that was going the right way. When I finally reached a parking lot, the blood in my hand sizzled and evaporated. I didn't bother looking around the parking lot, and instead, I focused upwards. And it was pretty easy to spot to people up on the rooftop. That _had_ to be Vicki, and whoever she had disappeared with. Knowing her it was probably her dealer or something. After looking around and muttering a quick ' _Viteză_ _'_ was speeding up the fire escape and onto the rooftop. Barely aware of the blur zooming in front of me.

It was the sudden presence of the supernatural that told me that Vicki wasn't up here with her dealer. She had somehow gotten herself involved with _vampires_. Yay.

"Not bad," said the one that was holding my cousin. "Have you been eating _bunnies_?" he asked before his gaze snapped to me. "Who's your friend?" This caused the other vampire to spin around and face me, just as my feet touched the rooftop.

" _Ellie!"_ I head Vicki whimper from behind the hand of the vampire. "Ellie please help me."

The vampire next to me whipped around with wide eyes."Let her go" he said, almost pleadingly. As he did, I came a bit closer, and that's when his striking blue eyes caught mine. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. A wave of recognition washed over me, not because I knew this man but because he was going to be someone really important one day. And then, after looking over at the street below, the blue-eyed vampire tossed my cousin at me.

"Vicki, look at me" I murmured to my cousin. "Are you okay?" I met her red-rimmed eyes before looking her over and making sure she wasn't hurt. And other than the stitched-up bite mark on her neck, Vicki looked fine. Scared for sure, traumatized definitely, but she was physically unharmed.

"What's happening?" Vicki cried as she curled into me, her fear made my stomach turn. But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't set the vampire in front of me on fire. My magic wouldn't let me.

"I don't _need_ her to be dead but..." he trailed off with a shrug, his eyes not leaving the vampire that was closest to me. "You might." Then his eyes looked down at where Vicki and I were crouched. "What attacked you the other night?" he asked, the demand clear in his voice. His voice cut through me and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

"I don't know" Vicki sniffed "An animal." But I don't think she even really believed that.

Neither did the vampire who had threatened her "Are you sure about that? Think" he said, bending to meet my cousins eyes. I kenw what was happening and I held onto Vicki harder. "Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" But he wasn't compelling her.

"Vicki, was it a vampire?" I asked her quietly, getting her to look at me before her gaze snapped back to the dark haired vamp infront of us.

"A vampire" Vicki repeated, her voice shaking but stronger than before.

"Who did this to you?" he asked louder.

"You did!" my cousin shouted back, shaking off my hands so that she could hold herself up.

"Wrong" "Don't do this" the two vampires said at the same time. "It was Stefan," said the vampire that held my future in the palm of his hand. As he did, Vicki looked at the vampire next to us. I guess his name was Stefan.

"Don't" Stefan begged just as the before the blue-eyed vamp pulled Vicki back up to meet his eyes. I jumped up after her and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her back to me. I knew what he was going to do. _He_ had been the one to attack Vicki in the woods the other night, I was sure of it. Now he was going to compel my cousin to think that it was this other vampire, Stefan Salvatore.

Marco had told me about the Salvatore family. He had run into them about fifty years ago when he had first been made into a vampire.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me" Vicki whispered as she was forced to forget what happened in the woods.

"He's a vampire" he told her, his pupils dilating and contracting as his compulsion took hold. I had stopped trying to pull Vicki back to me and just _watched_. There was literally nothing else I could do, I was magically tied to this vampire and to hurt him would mean to hurt me. "A vicious, murderous monster" he added.

"Please, Damon" Stefan begged. "Please don't do this."

"If you couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you can do know" Damon taunted before ripping the bandage from my cousins neck. It was still oozing blood as Damon shoved her forwards and into Stefans arms, who seemed to almost gag at the sight of blood. But he was a vampire, so that made no sense. "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing comapred to the power that you could have, that you now need."

And then Stefans face started to change, the veins dark and prominent around his blood red eyes. But still, he fought the urge to rip into Vicki, who was sobbing and struggling against Stefan. Thankfully he was able to fight his cravings and tossed Vicki to the ground.

"Vic..." I started towards her, but a strong arm stopped me. Dragging me backwards until my back was pressed against Damons chest.

"I don't think so, gorgeous" he murmured and I could practically hear the smirk on his voice. "You have two choices," Damon told Stefan. "You can feed and make both of them forget or you can let them run, screaming _vampire_ through the town square."

I couldn't help the snort of laughter. Not only would I _not_ be yelling vampire through the town, but I couldn't be compelled. So there was that.

"That's wat this is about?" Stefan asked. "You want to expose me?"

"No!" Damon snapped, pushing me down to the ground near my cousin who was still sobbing. I could tell that she was wondering why I wasn't terrified, sure she knew the stories about the Crossen family. But Vicki Donovan didn't know the truth. "I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why?" Stefan asked as Damon advanced on him. "So what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?"

I had a feeling that Damon was the other Salvatore, Stefan just confirmed it. Marco would absolutely shit a brick if he knew that Damon freaking _Salvatore_ was my Destined Vampire.

"You know what, let them go," Stefan said. "Let them tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mysic Falls. Let them chain me up, let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

"Harsh." I didn't mean for the word to slip from my lips. But as soon as it did, both vampires gaze snapped to me. "Hey, dude, leave her alone!" I said, finding my voice as Damon came over to where Vicki and I were. I could barely hear his words, but I knew that it was part of his compulsion.

"Ellie? What are you doing here? What happened?" Vicki asked me in a daze. "Where am I? Ahhh, I ripped my stitched open" she sniffled.

"Vick, you okay?" I asked softly.

"I took some pills, El" she told me with a watery chuckle. "I'm good." And then she stood on shaky feet and wobbled across the roof top towards the stairs. With one last look to the vampire brothers, I followed after her.

"It's good to be home" I heard Damon say. "Think I might stay a while."

I was too far away to hear anything he might have said after that, but I could feel his bright blue eyes on me.

Vicki walked back to the Grill in silence. She had only asked me why I was back, and that was it. Scoffing when I said that I was here for Elena. Though that reason had changed once I caught sight of Damon. But of course, I couldn't tell Vicki that the reason I wasn't going back to California was because I met the vampire who was destined to sort of kill me. Cuz that would be crazy.

Matt and a few others were already at the Grill when Vicki and I showed up. Of course, he freaked out a bit, considering his big sister had showed up with her neck dripping blood. After hugging his sister tightly, Matt sent me to the back to grab the first aid kit while he got coffee for Vicki. Naturally, he thought she was high. Thanks to Damons compulsion.

I was sitting next to Vicki, sipping on a cherry coke while Matty bandaged Vicki's neck. Vicki may have been older, but she didn't act like it. Like mother like daughter, I suppose.

Suddenly, I could sense the presence of a a vampire nearby. "Ellie said you found Vicki wandering around" I heard Matt say, looking up I saw Stefan walk over to us.

"Yea" Stefan nodded before meeting my eye. I gave a swift nod, silently telling him that his secret was safe with me.

"So, um thanks."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my phone before meeting my friend Bonnie's eyes from across the room.

' _I'm back bitch, suprise!_ '

"Matty, I'm gunna head home." I told him, "Will you be okay here?" I asked, Matt just nodded. I knew Vicki would be fine once she 'came down' from her compulsion-induced high.

Naturally Bonnie had texted me back asking why I didn't come over and sit with her and Caroline. And really it wasn't that I didn't want to see them, but I after all the running around I had done today was killing me. I was tired and I just wanted to go home and drink myself to sleep.


	2. Visions

**Chapter Two**

Visions

I was starting to HATE Mystic Falls. I literally didn't have any negative feeling towards basically anything in my hometown. There was just one thing that was causing me to want to run back to Cali and hide with Terra and Marco. Since coming back to Mystic Falls, I've had more visions that a week in California. Two of which came to me in a booze-induced dream. Getting visions while asleep was second only to getting them while swimming or driving. It wasn't, like, _deadly_ bad. But they were still bad. In fact, they _fucking sucked_. Visions were the worst, and it was all Mystic _Fucking_ Falls fault.

Yes, I was blaming the entire fucking town. Because I was hungover and I was cranky and I had to go to fucking _school_.

Plus, I knew that the two visions I had while asleep was going to be on my mind all day. Both of which had a recurring character. Damon Salvatore. The first dream had been rather... _intimate_. He was fucking and feeding on my friend Caroline. Only I had been in Caroline's body. It was a mindfuck. And she didn't deserve that shit, being mind controlled and turned into a breathing blood bag. That may have been my fate, but Caroline Forbes didn't deserve it.

I didn't find the second dream-vision nearly as important as the first. Just Damon feeding off of my history teacher. No big whoop.

There was a sick feeling in my stomach when I finally decided to leave the comfort of my bed. And it wasn't just because I had gotten obliterated the night before. At least not completely. Today was destined to be a bad day before it even started.

With a groan, I threw back my sheets and pressed my fingers to my tired eyes. I was _so_ not ready for the day. It was my first official day back, so that right there made the day a million times worse. But if I didn't go, Terra would be on my ass, distance made no difference. So with a huff, I finally climbed out of bed and stumbled to my shower. I still reeked of wine and whiskey.

After pulling on a pair of flared blue jeans and a black dragon printed tank top, I reached for my lacey black pumps. I honestly had to patience for school but I knew that I needed to go. Staying back again would be a nightmare. I didn't bother with breakfast, instead, I just stopped for a large coffee before I left for Mystic Falls High. I had no clue how my silver Nissan Altima was sitting in my driveway that morning but I didn't question it.

"Listen" I heard Bonnie say to Elena. They didn't see me yet. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm saying take it slow."

"You were the one that said to go for it" Elena pointed out as I fell into line beside the,

"What's with the 'about-face' Bon?" I asked, causing both of my friends to jump. They weren't expecting me. It took them a moment to get over their shock before both girls were hugging me.

"It's not an about-face, El" she told me. "Elena's single for the first time in our entire high school careers. It's the perfect time to play the field."

Elena laughed out. "Oh, Cuz I'm soo that girl."

"Yea I really can't see Elena going out with a new guy every weekend" I laughed as well.

"Okay" Elena sighed. we stopped walking and she turned to Bonnie. "Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid" Bonnie sighed.

I couldn't help but fiddle with the lapis beads of my hamza necklace "What is?" I asked.

"Spit it out" Elena demanded.

"I accidentally touched Stefan... and I got a really bad feeling."

Raising an eyebrow, Elena asked, "Is this the whole 'witch mojo thing?"

"Witch mojo thing?" I knew that Bonnie was a Bennett witch, I just didn't know if _she_ knew that yet.

"Grams keeps telling me I'm a witch" Bonnie waved off. "And no. This is me expressing concern about one of my best friends new boyfriend."

I really didn't want to stick around for this conversation. With the pain seeping into my bones, I knew there was one place at Mystic Falls High where I could get what I needed. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head out," I told them. Bonnie and Elena just waved their goodbyes and I walked off with my heels clicking on the pavement. Once I was out of their eyesight, I veered off from the entrance to the school and towards where my cousin hung out with her stoner friends.

I didn't smoke all that often, but a joint every now and again helped with the pain.

"Hey, Jer" I said with a little wave, I wasn't all that surprised that Jeremy Gilbert was over here. Elena had told me that he had been hanging out with Vicki and partying a lot.

"Elena send you over here?" he asked, I just shook my head and motioned for him to give me the joint he had in his hand. With a raised eyebrow, he did and watched as I took a hit. "I, uh, I didn't know you smoked."

"I dont," I told him as I exhaled a long trail of smoke before adding "Not often at least. But I had a shitty night and a shitty morning, so..." I trailed off with a shrug before passing the joint back to him.

"I'm glad you came back, Ellie," Jeremy said as he hit the joint. "I think you might be the only one of Elena's friends that isn't on my ass about this."

"I'm not a hypocrite," I told him with a shrug. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't agree with all the pills and whatever else. But pots fine. Pot won't kill you."

"You know, I remember back before you moved, you always used to wear dreamcatchers" he commented, when I arched a brow he lit another joint and handed it to me. "I just noticed that you weren't wearing any. So. What's up with that?" he asked with a chuckle, causing me to snort.

"You're not supposed to notice shit like that kiddo" I laughed. Jeremy was like the little brother I didn't have. Then, suddenly, our light banter was gone as my cousin Vicki approached.

"Hey, El" she waved, as if what happened last night didn't happen. "Jer, I _rock_ " she stated, coming to stand next to Jeremy. "I scored two tickets to the Posers Saturday night. Their playing at the Rat."

"You and Tyler have fun" Jeremy commented, handing the joint back to me. It took all I had not to laugh at Jeremy turning down Vicki. She may have been my cousin, but she was kind of a slut.

"Don't be like that" she told him. "I want you to go."

"What you're not worried that you're screwing the stoner geek," Jeremy asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I think everyone already knows" I smirked, my eyes were closed and I was savoring the feel of my buzz. Blinking my eyes open, I nudged Jeremy's arm slightly as I passed the joint back to him. Vicki's gaze drifted to me slightly before turning back to Jeremy. I'm surprised that she wasn't more confused as to why I was over here.

"It's not even like that anymore," she told him "So now we can be friends and just _hang_."

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" Jeremy asked.

Not wanting to stick around for this particular conversation, I took another quick hit from the joint before saying my goodbyes to Jeremy and Vicki. Since it was my first day of school, I had to make my way to the front office and get my schedule and locker number before class.

Thankfully I carried a travel sized bottle of my favorite body spray. I just needed to dip into a bathroom so that I could _not_ reek of weed. At least not completely. As I walked through the halls, I saw Stefan and Elena standing in front of our lockers. I should have known that they knew each other, Mystic Falls was a small town.

I just wondered if Elena knew about Stefan being a vampire.

"There's more to me than just...'gloomy graveyard girl" I heard Elena tell the vampire. With my heels clicking on the shiny linoleum floor, I walked over to my friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I really missed her.

"It's true" I smirked. "There is a whole other Elena Gilbert that you have yet to meet, my good sir. She was into everything when we were kids, gave me fucking whiplash" I added with a giggled. Then I pulled away from Elena, hoping she wouldn't catch on to the fact that I was as high as a kite. "It's nice to meet you, Stefan, right? I'm Amelia, but you can call me Ellie."

"It's good to meet you, Ellie" Stefan nodded with a smile before turning back to Elena. "And I can't wait to meet her," he said, "When will that be?"

"Soon," Elena told him, closing her locker when the bell rang.

"It's the sole reason I came back" I exaggerated with a smile as we left the lockers.

"So, Ellie, I'm having a small 'get-to-know-you' dinner at my place. We can easily make into a 'welcome-home' dinner too. Think you can make it?" my best friend asked me.

"I literally have nothing going on, since I just got back yesterday. So yea, I'll totally be there" and with that, the three of us went our separate ways.

Like most schools, Mystic Falls high offered a bunch of different elective language courses. Not _just_ French and Spanish. I had been taking Latin and German back in California, but I could only pick one here. So I went with German.

I was sitting in class with my notebook in front of me. I had been doodling crows and hamzas since the beginning of class. But suddenly, there was something different about the page. Something I don't remember writing.

The crow I had drawn was suddenly holding a scroll in its beak. I only recognized a few words written on the page, like the numbers eight, fourteen and twenty-two. But the rest was lost on me. Just as I went to look them up in my text-book, my teacher walked over to my desk and looked at my drawing.

"Between the numbers of eight, fourteen and twenty-two. The man will perish." Mrs. Jordan read from the page. "What brought this on, Miss Crossen?" she asked me.

"I-I don't know. I just...drew a crow" I shrugged and Mrs. Jordan accepted my not-really lie. I knew that it was a message. This was only my second time getting a vision like this, I liked it waaay better than the feeling-of-death visions I usually get. Terra had told me that dreams like this were closest to prophesy. Crazy Gypsy Shit is what I usually called it, but I loved my crazy gypsy shit. So it was all good.

Classes were a blur for the rest of the day. The German words I had written in class were at the forefront of my mind. It was obvious that someone was more than likely going to die. But what the hell could the numbers mean? It all just made no sense. It was also obvious that it had something to do with Damon, but that was probably from our bond more than anything.

It was in history class that I knew who was going to die. I remembered my dream-vision the second I saw Mr. Tanner. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner.

"World war II ended in..." Tanner started off his history class. "Anyone got anything?" he asked again when no one answered. "Miss Juan?" the girl in question simply shrugged. "1945."

I can say that I wasn't really paying attention to what Tanner was saying. My eyes were all but glued to Bonnie Bennett, who was sitting at her desk, doodling in her notebook. And I recognized the look in her eye, it was the same look I got whenever I had a vision.

"Miss Gilbert" Tanner called on my friend, snapping her out of her silent conversation with Stefan. "Pearl Harbor?" he asked.

"December 7th, 1941" Stefan answered for her.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert."

"Any time" Stefan responded, causing the class to giggle. But Tanner, being the ass he was, saw that as a challenge.

"Alright," the teacher smirked. "The fall of the Berlin Wall?"

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir" Stefan answered.

I listened with an amused smile as Stefan continued to put Tanner in his place. Naturally, being a vampire, Stefan knew just about every major event in the last, like, hundred years.

"Ha!" Tanner exclaimed loudly, causing me to jump in my seat. "It ended in '52!" he said, clearly thinking he had gotten the better of his student.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53," Stefan told him.

"Look it up, somebody" the teacher ordered.

"It ended in... 1953" I stated a moment later after pretending to look it up on my phone. I knew that Stefan was right, I mean dude was _there_ after all. Plus I hated Tanner, so I plastered a shit eating grin on my face as the douche's face puckered like he was sucking a lemon.

The next thing I knew, the class was over and we were all released from Tanner's hell. However, I had been roped into going to cheerleading practice-slash- tryouts. Where I knew for a fact that one of the girls were going to try and get me to try out. Not. Happening... Ever. I had heard, of course, about Stefan Salvatores epic football skills. Maybe if Stefan joined the team, the Timberwolves would actually win a game.

"Oh my god, you're here!" Bonnie cheered when she saw Elena and I walked out on the field. "Ellie, now that you're home are you gonna join the team again?" she asked me, just as I thought she would. No magic necessary.

"Yeah right" I laughed, sitting down next to the CD player and removing my glittery heels. "I may be pretty, but I like food and I sure as hell can't move like that."

"I can't be sad girl forever," Elena told Bonnie. "The only way to get things back to the way they were, is to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight" she added. It wasn't a question.

"I am?" Bonnie asked with a smirk as they both started stretching.

"Mmm-hmm" Elena nodded. "Kind of like a 'welcome back' thing for El" she added. "You, me, Ellie, and Stefan."

"Non-negotiable, Bon," I said when I saw the look on my friends face. She was taking this 'hating-Stefan' thing a little too far. I mean, yea, he's a vampire. Bonnie didn't even know that yet, barely believed the truth about herself. Yup, definite witch-trait. Instant vamp-hate.

"You have to give him a chance," Elena told her seriously.

Bonnie's lie was extremely obvious "Tonights no good," she told us. "Have you seen Caroline" she changed the subject and I bit my lip. I had a feeling about what our blonde friend had been doing all day. "I've texted, like, a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett" Elena laughed. "You're going to be there."

There was no room for argument and she knew it. "Fine!" Bonnie huffed before pouted playfully. "I'll go."

Elena giggled "Good."

"Yay, now I won't be the awkward third wheel" I laughed as well, digging my toes into the soft grass. Humming at the feel of the power of the earth.

The cheerleaders all sat on the ground, doing various stretched and chatting with each other. I knew for a fact that it _never_ took this long to start practice. Especially with Caroline Forbes running the show. She was a perfectionist.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know" Elena shrugged.

"I mean, I know I haven't been around for a while, but I know that this isn't like her" I added. "Chicks never been late to literally anything in her entire life."

I was pretty sure she was born a few days before her due date.

"Try her again" Elena sighed.

Just as Bonnie put her cell to her ear, I could hear the distinct sound of heavy rock music blaring, easily drowning out our 3oh!3. Elena seemed to hear it too, as the both of us looking to the parking lot to see a gorgeous older modeled blue Camaro. With Caroline in the front seat. My heart pounded against my rib cage when I caught a glimpse of Damon. What I was confused about, was the slight roar of dull annoyance towards seeing Caroline

When I finally caught his blue gaze, my breath hitched. As soon as our eyes met, he smirked and revved his engine. I tried and failed, to fight the blush that rose in my cheeks when Damon motioned for me to call him.

The moment he sped from the parking lot, my cell phone chimed with a text.

' _We need to talk, gorgeous_.'

Caroline was a bitch all throughout practice. Not that her behavior was all that surprising, Caroline has _always_ been a bitch. But it was like she had some form of self-entitlement to her now that it was publicly known that she was screwing an older guy. Mostly her bitchiness was directed towards me and Elena, though. It was like she was taking out her Stefan-jealousy out on Elena. Which was stupid.

I also learned that she was the reason why Damon had my phone number. She had said he was curious about me, and basically that he wouldn't shut up about until she gave in. So, naturally, Caroline was taking _that_ out on me. Which was also kinda stupid...kinda.

I gave Elena a ride home after practice. In her driveway, Elena asked if I wanted to just stick around until dinner and do homework with her. But I declined, telling her that I wanted to head back to my house and get changed, maybe video call Terra. Though I did promise to show up early to help her and Bonnie set everything up.

I drove around for a few hours, debating on whether or not I should text Damon back. I really wasn't expecting to find my Destined when I came home. I figured that was the only reason why I was reacting this way towards him being with Caroline. Cuz he was an asshole otherwise.

"Fuck,"

I had lost track of time and if I didn't get home right now, I was gonna be _suuuper_ late. Quickly I turned around in a random driveway and sped off towards my house. Once through my front door, I kicked off the sparkly silver pumps and stripped out of my jacket and tank top, As I made my way to my room, I texted Elena to let her know that I'm basically on my way before texted Terra and telling her to call me.

It was when Damon texted me once more that my heart started pounding in my chest. I had been slipping on my hot pink pumps and almost tripped when I read the message.

' _See you tonight_ ' was all he had sent.

It was when I was sitting in my car that I worked up the courage to text him back. ' _I don't know what your evil plan is, and really I don't care'_ I told him. _'But you're right, we do need to talk._ '

With I took off towards Elena's house.

Walking into the Gilbert household was always like coming home. All these years later and nothing about that had changed. Well, except there were some people missing, of course.

I didn't bother knocking, none of us ever did. And after stepping over the thresh hold I started walking towards the kitchen, knowing that's where Bonnie and Elena would be. I didn't even bother saying anything as I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the dinner plates.

"You explain it," Bonnie said. "Last night, I'm watching 'Nine-0', a commercial break comes on and I'm like 'I bet it's that phone commercial!' And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture..." she trailed off.

"Oh come on," Elena said, her voice sounding as if she was on the 'non-believer' wagon. If only she knew. "That commercials on a constant loop."

"Fine" Bonnie huffed. "Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen and twenty-two. How weird is that."

So I was right, Bonnie was having a vision today during history. Considering her lineage, it really wasn't that surprising. And I just knew that I was going to catch some bitch-vibes from her at some point for not telling her or helping her. Hopefully, she would understand that it wasn't my place and that our magic is different.

"Maybe we should play the lottery" I joked, before sending Bonnie a reassuring smile. "You talk to your Grams yet?"

"She's just gonna say I'm a witch," Bonnie said as she dumped the pasta we were having for dinner into a large bowl. "I don't want to be a witch. Do either of you want to be a witch?" she asked.

"I don't want to be a witch" Elena wrinkled her nose.

"I wouldn't mind." I shrugged, earning me curious glances from my friends. "What? If people actually researched shit, they would know that witches are nothing more than epic forces of nature. Far from what we see in the movies and stuff..."

Silence. That's what I get for opening my mouth. Shocked silence.

"You and your research" Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully before turning back to Elena. "And putting it into a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody," she said, causing the love-struck brunette to laugh lowly.

"Elena, where are the serving spoons?" I asked, pulling open the drawer they used to be in.

"Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie answered just as Elena opened her mouth.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen, like, a thousand times" Elena defended.

"Yea that's it" I muttered with a roll of my eyes. Elena just glared playfully as the doorbell rang.

It was when Elena went to let Stefan in that Bonnie pulled open the drawer in front of her. A look a fear flashing over her face.

"You okay, Bon?" I asked.

Bonnie just gave me a sad look. "I don't want to be a witch."

"You might not have a choice, hun" I sighed. Normally I would give her a hug, but I didn't want to trigger a vision for her or me. "Besides, I think it's pretty fucking rad."

Dinner was silent and awkward after that. The three of us barely even spoke as we ate. Mostly got to know Stefan, and filled the girls in on life in California. Well, not all of it, obviously. Couldn't tell them about how my soon-to-be uncle was my aunts Destined Vampire and not too long after the wedding, he was going to be turning Terra into a vampire too.

Or that I had magic that was slowly killing me. And that my only salvation was Stefan's evil vampire brother.

No instead I told them about my 'normal' life across the country. I told them how I had a small group of friends. Ones who I would miss, and others I definitely wouldn't. I told them how one of my best friends, Bitch-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had slept with my boyfriend at the time, Cheating-Man-Slut. My descriptions of the two caused Stefan to choke on his drink in laughter. And I could have sworn that Bonnie's lips gave a flicker of a smile before she donned her resting bitch face mask.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked her sort-of-boyfriend.

"Well, he let me on the team. So I must have done something right" Stefan told us as he recovered from his 'choking'. Yea you don't need to breathe, buddy, but nice try.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today" Elena directed towards our friend, trying to get her to engage more. "Tyler threw the ball right at him and..."

Bonnie just cut Elena off with a snap "Yea I heard." She was trying so hard not to glare openly at Stefan. She was failing and I resisted the urge to shoot my heel foot out and kick her with my expensive shoes.

Witches, like me, have a sixth sense for the supernatural. Except witches always assume the worst of any other supernatural creature.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena prompted after a small silence.

"It's some pretty cool stuff" I added as I bit into the ziti.

"Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad." Bonnie evaded.

"Witch stuff, Bon," I told her. "Elena was talking about the witch stuff."

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches" Elena filled in, looking at Stefan.

"Like I said, pretty cool stuff" I nodded.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie shook her head.

"Well, it's certainly interesting" Stefan spoke as if sensing her wariness of the subject. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's. And the Boyash Gypsies came here not too long after" he added, his eyes snapping to me briefly.

So the vampire knew what I was.

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie informed. I kept silent though. I would have my chance to talk to Stefan about vampire-gypsy business, sooner or later. Right now was about building a friendship between Bonnie and Stefan.

"Really? Salem witches?" he asked.

"Yea" Bonnie chuckled nervously.

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really?" Bonnie was actually surprised by his answer. "Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity" Stefan explained, causing Bonnie to finally smile.

"Yea, they are," she said, _finally_ proud of her lineage. Bonnie was one of my best friends and I really hoped that she could be one of the very few witches who don't have a deep hate for anything supernatural.

"Plus they were _super_ smart" I added, causing the other three to look at me. "In school, we learn about the bogus trials. But if you actually look at the history, the townsfolk were just randomly killing" I explained. "The victors may write the stories, but the witches were smart enough to hide their trail, to hide in plain sight."

"Ellie likes to research anything that will prove her teachers wrong," Elena told Stefan.

"Just because they're the teachers doesn't automatically make them smarter than me, and I'm just there to knock them down a few pegs" I shrugged, a glass of wine in my hand. I knew that Elena's house wouldn't have booze that I could touch, so I brought a bottle of wine from home. "B-T-W, I love how you owned Tanner in history earlier. He's a dick and that shit was priceless" I told Stefan, who chuckled. He went to say something more but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I wonder who that could be?" Elena asked, standing from her chair to get the door. A familiar shiver went down my spine, my magic reacting to who was on the other side of the door. Meeting Stefan's eyes, I could tell that he knew who was here as well.

"That's an interesting necklace, Ellie" Stefan stated, motioning to my blue and silver prayer beads.

"Thanks" I smiled, fiddling with the small silver hamsa at the end. "Family heirloom. I'm sure you can relate" I grinned, my eyes cutting briefly to the large blue ring on his finger. Glancing over my shoulder, I could hear Caroline's perky voice. And for the first time in my life I wanted to take my fork and shove it into my best friends skull. I blame this stupid fucking curse.

"That's a hamsa right?" Stefan asked. I don't know if he knew I needed a distraction or not, but I was thankful for it none the less.

"Yea" I tipped back my wine glass before reaching for the bottle I had brought. "Yea. Bonnie's not the only one here with a cool family history" I winked at my friend.

"What's a hamsa?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a talisman of protection," I told her. "Kind of like the cross or a pentagram, star of David, all that. It's a representation of blessings, power, and strength. It _also_ deflects the 'evil eye'. I don't know much more other than that though" I lied. I know a lot more than I could say right now.

My friends knew about the dreamcatcher I had tattooed on my ribs. They didn't know about the hamsa tattoo on my hand. The entirety of the tattoo was the underside of my hand, the eye of Horus sitting dead center.

No one could see the tattoo, though. The ink was spelled to be invisible to anyone without gypsy blood. At least, until I was turned.

"Hope you don't mind" I heard his voice. It's tone causing me to shiver. Downing the rest of my second glass of red wine, I stood with Stefan and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother, who was stuck in the doorway.

"Waiting for Elena to let me in" Damon responded with a grin.

"I need something stronger than wine" I mumbled before passing the small group who had gathered at the thresh hold. Not making eye contact I walked over to the love-seat where I had dropped my purse earlier. A bottle of whiskey was inside. If I was going to endure this, I was going to need a good buzz.

Plus, right now, the booze was the only thing keeping my emotions in check. But it was helping the pain that sung through my veins. At this rate, the others were going to stage an intervention.


End file.
